igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mel's Eden
"I have walked the earth alone for thousands of years. I have protected earth alone for thousands of years. I do not need your permission to continue to do so." ― Eden to The Avengers after the Battle of New York Eden Rose or Mother Earth is a woman who has walked the earth since the beginning of time. She was created by a powerful witch at the request he first king of Asgard to protect Earth and all of it's inhabitants, to help it flourish and grow. She takes great care in her job and will do anything she can to protect Earth even if it means having to give up her own life. She was created to protect earth and that is what she will do until the day she dies. History Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Many of Eden's powers come from the Earth and it's Elements. She is able to both harness and control the elements to use them in varying ways, however when she is not on Earth these powers no longer exist. Air * Aerokinesis: 'Create, shape and manipulate the movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. * 'Levitation: 'Cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. * 'Wind Generation: 'Can generate winds, or flow of gases on a large scale, of varying intensity. Earth * 'Geokinesis: 'Create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. * 'Agrokinesis: 'Create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. Can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. Fire * 'Pyrokinesis: 'Can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * 'Thermokinesis: Can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit." Water * 'Hydrokinesis: '''Can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. * 'Dehydration: 'Can remove water from objects and/or organisms, possibly by severe perspiration, dryness, and transpiration on people/objects. Long exposure can cause organisms to become skeletal, soon dying due to total lack of water. * 'Water Generation: 'Able to generate water. Weaknesses Due to the fact that Eden's powers are derived from the Earth itself, she is rendered powerless the moment that she leaves the earth's atmosphere and becomes nothing but your average Asgardian woman. Relationships Buri ''"I gave you life, I can very easily take it away my girl." ― Buri to Eden the final time they met before his death. Eliandra "I had a mother. Not a biological mother, but somebody who loved me like a mother would. I think she helped to create me. But I don't remember, at least not clearly." ― Eden to Thor when asked about her family. Toruun Anderson "You are so strong Eden. You survived before you had me and you will survive without me." ― Torunn to Eden on his death bed. Thor Odinson "Just rest my Queen, everything will be fine." ― Thor to Eden after the birth of their second child. Thena Thordottir "You are too much like your father Thena." ― Eden to Thena after her first battle. Loki Thorson "You are named after one of the strongest men your father and I have ever known. People will tell you he was a villain, but he wasn't, he just wanted to be accepted." ― Eden about her son's namesake Loki Odinson "You aren't a bad guy Loki. I have known that for a long time, you don't have to prove it to me" ― Eden to Loki after during Ragnarok Trivia * Eden named herself at some point during the 1600s after living for thousands of years with no name after deciding that she no longer wanted to be just a protector of Earth and that she wanted to be her own person. * Eden and Thor named their children Loki and Natasha for two of the most influential people in each of their lives, Natasha Romanoff and Loki Odinson. * Even though for a time between the events of The Avengers and Ragnarok Eden lives on Asgard, she still has to return to earth on a regular basis as all of her power comes from earth, so if she doesn't return then she will grow weaker and weaker until she withers away. Appearances Category:Melodie Category:Characters